The present inventive concept relates to an electrode assembly attachable to a monitoring patch adhered to a human body for measuring bio-signals.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional electrode assembly. Referring to FIG. 1, in order to measure bio-signals such as electrocardiograms, electromyograms, brain waves, nervous system signals, etc., a universal patch 13 may be adhered to a human body and coupled to an electrode assembly 10 and the electrode assembly 10 may transfer bio-signals obtained from the universal patch 13 to monitoring apparatus. The electrode assembly 10 may be removably attachable to the universal patch 13. The electrode assembly 10 may include a body 15 made of a metallic material, and the body 15 may include an extrusion 15a. The extrusion 15a may provided a space in which a fastening stud 14 of the universal patch 13 is placed when the fastening stud 14 is attached to the body 15. The body 15 may be coupled to a wire 12 by a weld or the like. The electrode assembly 15 may further include a casing 11 that covers the body 15 and the wire 12 coupled to the body 15. The casing 11 may be formed of synthetic resin by injection molding. Since the fastening stud 14 is inserted into the body 15, the body 15 must have a thickness 15T greater than that 14T of the fastening stud 14.